lalaloopsy_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Peanut's Uncircus tricks Day
(Zooms to Peanuts house then cuts inside) Peanut: I can't wait for Storm E. to come over for a party today. Okay squirt that table needs to be over to my left. Squirt: Here? Peanut: Yes and meanwhile elephant and peanut worm can you make the candy peanuts, popcorn and cotten candy please? (Elephant and Peanut Worm nods their heads) (Phone rings) Peanut: (answers) Hello? Storm: Hallo Peanut. Peanut: (sharp gasp) Storm E. it's really you? Hi there what can I do for you? Storm: I'm just letting you know that i'm getting ready for the party at your place. Peanut: That's great. Storm: Well I'll see you when i come over dovizhdane bye. (Peanut hangs up) Peanut: I love her so much. (Meanwhile at Pillow's house) Pillow: Wow look at all of that mud bea Bea: There's lots since it rained a lot yesterday Pillow: How about we jump in them? Bea: Great idea. (Back with Peanut) Peanut: Alright Squirt we need to tidy up the house so Storm E. doesn't trip over anything. Squirt: But what are we going to clean up? Peanut: We're going to dust, sweep, vacuum and wash the windows. Squirt: Okay. (They cleaned up the house) Peanut: We're done, elephaert, peanut worm how's the candy peanuts, popcorn and cotten candy going? Elephant: (trumpets) Peanut: They're done? Yes. (Back at Pillow's house) Pillow: Hi Dot wanna join us in our mud party? Dot: That will be spectacular! (They roll and jump in the mud) Bea: Hey guys let get a slide to slide down into the mud. Pillow: Great idea Bea. (At Peanut's house) Peanut: So the candy peanuts need to go in the middle and the popcorn needs to go in front of the chairs and the cotten candy needs to go on the side. (Knock at the door) (Peanut opens the door) Pillow: Hi Peanut wanna come to our mud party? Squirt: Mud party? Peanut: Sorry pillow but I got an important visitor coming to my circus for a prank party and i half to stay clean. Pillow: Okay i understand Squirt: Oooh can i go please please please? Peanut: Remember Squirt we need to stay neat and clean so no you can't go and if you do go that means you half to take another bath and that will be the time Storm E. be here. Squirt: (sad voice) Aww. (Pillow leaves) (Scene cuts to Storm E.'s RV.) Storm: Come along my lovely cool cat we are about to Peanut's circus for her prank party. Cool Cat: (meows) Storm: Let's go. (Back at Peanut's house) Squirt: She's not looking (Squirt leaves the house) Peanut: Okay Squirt let's do our prank greeting and bowing. Peanut: Squirt? (Dramatic sound effect) Peanut: She must have went to Pillow's house. (Peanut leaves the house) (At Pillow's house) (They giggle) (Squirt slides down the slide) Pillow: Great trick Squirt. (Peanut arrives and accidentally slips down in the mud) Dot: Peanut are you okay? Peanut: Yes and Squirt i'm very disappointed at you for leaving the house without permission and i told you that you can't come here because we're having a very important person coming to our circus. Squirt: Sorry. Peanut: And now i'm muddy and i don't have any time to take a bath. (Scene cuts to Storm E.) Storm: Ooh lala look at all of this mud, i better avoid these muddy puddles because i don't want to get my beautiful dress muddy. (Back at the mud party) Peanut: Come on Squirt back to the circus before (gasps) Storm: Peanut Big Top? Is that you? (Peanut shakes the mud off of her) (Storm E. uses her guitar to block herself from the mud) Storm: I beg your pardon Peanut but why would to play in the mud? Peanut: (speaks nervously) Because I accidentally got muddy. Storm: Ooh lala Peanut and what are we going to do about the prank party? Peanut: We can still have the prank party. Storm: While your muddy? Peanut: Yep. Storm: Enspeñya Alright then. (Back at Peanut's house) (They eat candy peanuts, popcorn, cotten candy) Peanut: Best prank party ever. (Scene cuts to screen rising up to the sky) Peanut: (voice only) The end. (Credits) Locations *Peanut's circus *Storm E.'s van *Pillow's house Trivia *This is the very first appearance of Storm E. *Squirt wanted to go to the mud party but Peanut wants her to be neat and clean. Category:Episodes